


I don't wanna sleep

by Kindred



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Mates, Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: It's been 6 months since it all happen, and Peter can't sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know only it's only part one but the second one is too far away and I am not happy...

It was the middle of the night, and all was quiet in Tony Stark’s home it’s been 6 months since Thanos attack since most of the Avengers died and half the universe was wiped out and it was all brought back again. Which is to complicated to even think about without causing your head to explode, Tony’s theory is this is different universe only because he doesn’t remember being shorter than Steve and he is pretty sure he is a few years younger. That and he has Jarvis back, he’s not sure when that happens but once everyone was back alive and Thanos dead, Jarvis’ voice filled his suit making Tony even more confused than he already was.

He was currently curled up on his side sleeping with said taller blonder behind him, his arms warped around Tony’s small frame, and despite Tony’s moaning and threaten Steve that their sleeping arrangements do not leave the bed. “Sir Spiderman has entered the building.” Came Jarvis’ voice,  
“Urrha?” Tony mumbled as he pressed his face into the pillow and waved off to the computer’s voice.  
“He seems to be in some distressed Sir.” That had Tony opening his eyes and sitting up rubbing his eyes; Steve mumbled and rolled onto his back throwing his arms over his face.  
“Is he hurt?” He mumbled as he turned the light on making his sleeping companion hiss.  
“I did a body scan, but I couldn’t find any open wounds or internal injuries, however, I sense he hasn’t been sleeping.” He tells him, frowning Tony continued to rub his eyes and then turns to sleeping blonde.  
“Get up.”  
“Why he’s your problem?” Steven mumbled as he cracked open his eye and looked up at his mate.  
“Get your arse out of bed.” Tony growled, “I need your help.” He tells him, as he pulled the sheets off the naked man in the bed.  
“Damn it, Tony!” The blond pushed himself up and glared at the dark-haired man. “Fine.” He sighed as he blinked at the bright room “But only because it’s for the kid.” 

They put some clothes on and left the room and then went to find the teen “Jarvis where is he?” Steve asked as he rubbed the back of his head yawing, still trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. He was really thinking about making a big pot of coffee and throwing in the half eaten take away pizza into the oven.  
“He’s in the living room.” They walked into the living room together and looked around the room; it took a moment to see where the teen had curled himself up. Peter sat on the floor his back pressed against the wall his eyes had dark rings around them and he was pale.  
“Peter?” Tony whispered his name and saw the boy look up at him with a confused look on his face.  
“M-Mr Stark!” Peter cried out as he bolted up to his feet and looked at the dark haired man before turning to see Steve stood there “M-Mr Rogers?” He was confused as to why Steve was stood there looking at him as if he walked in covered in water. “I-I-I am sorry! I don’t remember coming here!” He told them “I will go…”  
“No you won’t, come on the kid you know you are welcome here any time. Got plenty of spare rooms you can use if you need it, just let me know when you are coming over. I would change the sheets.” He placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder and watched him shiver and then whimpers.  
“Hey what is it? What’s wrong?” Steve whispered as he placed his hand on the back his shoulders. 

The teen was trembling as hot tears pin pricked his eyes, he turned quickly and pressed his face into Captain America’s chest and started to cry. “Was it something I said?” Tony asked as he watched his mate warp his arms around the sobbing teen.  
“Come on let’s sit down and find out what is going on with our little spider.” The blonde said softly, they walked over to the long sofa and help Peter sit down as he cried. Tony walked over to the counter and took out three glasses and then a bottle of whisky.  
“Tony…  
“He’s 18 he can have a drink, it might do him some good.” The dark haired man muttered. 

Frowning at the man he looked down at the teen, he rubbed his back trying to sooth Peter. Walking back over to them Tony placed the drinks on the table and sat on the other side of Peter and held the glass up to him. “Here drink this.” He told him. Moving from the blonde’s chest the teen took a hold of the glass and brought it up to his mouth; his hands were shaking as he downed the whole drink and gasped. It burned and it was enough to make Spiderman settled down and wipes his eyes.  
“Do you think you can tell us what has got you so upset?”  
“I can’t sleep, since-since…” He closed his eyes as fat blobs of tears rolled down his cheeks “Every time I close my eyes I can feel it the pain, I can’t breathe and-and there is blood in my mouth.” He told them, he was shaking more than ever as he held onto his glass. “I can’t stop thinking about it.” He whimpered.  
“You can remember what happen?” Steve asked, “The other can’t.”  
“Or if they do they aren’t saying,” Tony said that earned him a glare from the blonde as he held the teen close to his side.  
“I’m so tired I just want to sleep.” He whimpered.  
“We can help with that,” Tony told him, he got up and walked out the room. “Bring him into the bedroom.” Steve heard his mate yell.

Standing back up Steve scooped up the teen and carried him down the hall “W-What is he going to do?” He asked softly, as he rested his head on the man’s shoulders.  
“With him, you never know.” He whispered as he walked into the room. Tony come out of the bathroom moment later carrying a bottle of pills and a glass of water. Peter sniffed as he sees the bottles as the blond places him on the bed.  
“Sleeping tables don’t work on me,” Spiderman said with a frown.  
“I guessed as much, this is why I got you some of Cap’s pills, he takes them when he is having a nightmare.” Tony smiled as he knelt down in front of Peter and held out his hand and popped a tablet on it. “Only works on supersoldiers, Aliens and Spidermen.” Peter picked one up and popped it into his mouth and swallowed with some water. “Great we will talk more at a better hour of the day.”  
“Please don’t make me sleep alone,” Peter whispered, a pink blush creeping up his face.  
“One night wouldn’t hurt,” Steve said softly as he smiled at his mate…it might…Tony thought as he nodded. 

They settled down on the bed Peter in the middle, he was sure he will be embarrassed when he wakes up and finds, he is curled up between Iron man and Captain America. But right now he couldn’t care less, he just wants to feel safe and most of all he wants to know as he wakes up that there is someone there holding him. He felt the arms of both men warp around him and hug him as he felt Cap’s pills start to work. He let out a whimper as he tried to fight it “Shhh it’s alright Peter, we will be here when you wake up.” Tony whispered to him as the lights dim low.  
“W-What if I wake up and I’m back there?” He choked out  
“You won’t,” Steve told him as he kissed the top of his head.  
“You will wake up to the smell of coffee, bacon and most likely the smell of Cap burning waffles.” Tony smiled, as he watched as the sleeping tables won and sent the boy off to sleep. 

After a moment of running his fingers through the soft brown hair of the teen, he looked up at his mate. “I should have brought him in months ago, why didn’t I think he might…”  
“It’s been difficult for all around.” The blonde whispered as he placed his hand on top of the dark-haired man’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Come on let’s try and get some sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony woke up he found that Peter was pressed against him, his head was resting on his chest as Tony had his arm around his waist. He blinked and turned his head towards his mate who was spooning Peter as he ran his fingers through the teen’s hair. “He had a few nightmares.” Steve told the dark haired man “This was the only way I could get him to calm down.”   
“How bad are the dreams?” Tony asked,  
“Bad enough.” He lifted Peter’s hand up and showed the dark-haired man’s hand his hand. There were rows of crescent moon cuts on the palm of his hand, made by his nails. “He even bites his lip a few time, hard enough to make himself bleed.” He whispered Tony, frowned as he kissed the top of Peter’s head and sighed before looking back at the blonde.   
“What are we going to do?” He whispered   
“How do any of us handle something like this?” Tony raised an eyebrow at the blonde and smirked. “No! You will not have sex with him.” Steve deadpan as Iron man rolled his eyes.  
“Works on you and Bucky.” Steve just stared at him dully  
“We aren’t 18 years old.” He sighed.   
“Hey if you’re worried about age how about you and Bucky? You both nearly 100 soooo….” Steve leaned over and pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips stopping the man from speaking.   
“This is different and you know it is, he is a boy who is trying to get over the emotional trauma of dying.”

Peter whimpered in his sleep and nuzzled his face into Tony’s chest as his hand twisted in the man’s shirt. Steven went back to running his fingers through the teen’s hair and both men watched as the boy relax, his hand uncurled from Tony’s shirt and his breathing even out. “What time is it?” Tony asked  
“Little after 9.”   
“Right those pills of your will keep him out for another couple of hours, so why don’t you get up and have your shower. We will take in turns to keep our boy sleeping peacefully.” Tony told him, the blonde smirked at him making the dark haired man frown. “What?”   
“Our boy.” He smiled at him   
“Yes our boy, now go and get that arse into that shower,” Ironman told him, Steve got up and walked towards the bathroom leaving Tony to look after Spiderman. 

Sometime after 11, Peter woke up, he laid there on the bed looking at the large window. It was a grey day outside and he was grateful not to have the bright sun on his face. He laid there for a moment as he tried to remember where he was and how did he end up in this large bed. He rubbed his eyes as he pushed himself up and notices that he was wearing his boxers and a large shirt, that was not his own. “Ah, you’re awake.” Peter spun around on the bed and knelt there looking at Steve. The teen blushed as he suddenly remembered how he ended up there and he couldn’t help but turn redder.   
“M-Morning Mr Rogers.” He said weakly, the blonde chuckled and shook his head.   
“Steve.” He told the boy “Come on Tony took over the cooking; we need to talk about last night.” He smiled softly.   
“O-Okay.” He whispered as he climbed off the bed and followed after the Captain.

Peter kept his head down as he played with the hem of the shirt as he entered the kitchen. That is where he saw Tony plating up three plates of pancakes and crispy bacon and pouring three cups of coffee. “Hey sunshine, I hope you don’t mind I called you Aunt to let her know that you here.” Peter’s eyes widen in worry “Don’t worry I told her I need your help, and you end started to feel unwell.” Peter frowned “So if May calls up tells her you got the flu.” He beams at him, as he waved at the plate at the kitchen counter. Moving slowly to the stool he sat himself down and looked at the plate.   
“T-Thank you.” He whispered  
“Also I told her that you will stay here for a little while until you get better.” He winked; Peter frowned at him as he picked up his coffee and took a sip of his coffee.   
“Why?” He asked   
“Because one night of good sleep won’t sort out your problem,” Steve told him as he sat next to him.

The teen nodded he figured that they won’t let this go, they ate silently music playing from the radio in the background. Tony watched him as he eats to make sure he cleared the plate, mainly because Peter is already thin as a twig but lately he is looking a little thinner. Peter stopped about half way through and pushed the plate away and cupped his hand around his coffee “Sorry Mr Stark it is nice but I’m full.” He told him.   
“It’s okay at least you had some.” He told him, he finished off his own food he turned to Steve as he sipped his coffee. “Peter,” Tony whispered his name making the teen look up at him as he nibbles his bottom lip. “Come on talk to us.”   
“I told you last night, I remember it.” He said softly he looked down into his cup.  
“How do you remember? That is what I don’t understand everyone says it’s news to them that they were dead. Even the walking tree can’t remember!” Tony says, Peter shrugged and wiped his eyes as he felt tears start to roll down his cheeks.   
“Fuck I wish I would stop crying, I want to stop being scared.” He whispered, the blonde placed his hand on the teen’s shoulders and rubbed his back. 

Peter sniffed as he looked up at them as he rubbed his head “I don’t know what to do. I am scared to sleep on my own... What kind of hero does that make me? I need to be the little spoon just to sleep.”   
“What we do isn’t easy, and nightmares are part and parcel of this job.” Steve told him softly “You're young what happens to you will have a huge impact on you.”  
“How do you deal with things like this?” Peter asked as he looked at Steve, the blonde glared at Tony from the corner of his eyes as the man smirked into his coffee cup.  
“If it’s really bad I take the tablets, to help me sleep.” He told him,  
“That and the sex.” Tony finally said, the Captain turned around and threw a bit of crispy bacon at him. But the dark-haired man dodged it and chuckled as he saw Steve’s face turned red “We’ve had a lot in the last 6 months.” He grinned as he ended up getting a pancake into the face.   
“Ummm is that how you deal with it Mr Stark?” Peter asked blushing.   
“Most things with him are about sex.”


	3. Chapter 3

Peter looked down at his coffee again, his cheeks have turned a deep shake of pinkish red as he listens to the two men talk about sex as stress relief. It got him thinking about his virginity he groaned at his thought of it “Something wrong Peter?” Steve asked, looking up quickly his eyes were wide as he looked away from both men. Tony washed his face and turned back and looked at the teen and his lover.  
“Peter?”   
“I was just thinking.” He started to say “Umm well since the thing 6 months ago I notice something odd about myself.” 

Both men looked at each other with a frown before looking back at the teen as he starts to put more sugars lumps in his tea. “Okay?” Tony asked as he walked back up to the counter and takes the sugar pot away. “Think your sweet enough kid.” He tells him, again Peter blushes and runs his hand through his hair and sighs.  
“Okay all my old scars are gone, all of them even down to the surgical scar where I had my appendix taken out before I become spiderman.”   
“That’s good right?” Steve asked   
“Ummm well Wade said that might mean I got my v-virginity…”   
“Wade?” Tony asked Peter looks up at the man as he snarled his friend’s name “As that mental nutcase Deadpool?” Peter looked at the dark haired man who was frowning.   
“Umm Yeah.”  
“Why are you talking to him?” Tony asked, the teen frowned and looked between the two men.  
“He’s my friend, he had helped me out a couple of times and sure he is a little crazy…”  
“Little Peter?” Tony’s voice started to raise, Steve sighed Deadpool was a sore spot for Tony, the Merc had broken into the avenger’s compound and really left his mark.   
“Don’t talk to wade, that man is not right.” He said gently to him as he drunk his coffee “And he is much older than you.” Peter frowned as he looked at him.   
“You’re older than Mr Stark.”   
“AH!” Tony yelled and pointed at Steve who just threw another pancake at him.   
“I’m not sleeping with Wade, look he’s a dick but that an asshat.” Peter tells them. 

Tony washes his face again and then looks at Peter again and scratched the back of his head “Jarvis’ give Bruce a call and ask him if he’s in town.” He asked Peter, looked up at him with a frown.   
“Why are you calling Mr Banner in?” He asked with a sound of worry on his voice.   
“I just want to check out your claims that you have no scars that you have come back like a newborn babe.” He tells him, biting his lips Peter looks at Steve who wasn’t frowning at Tony as he took a mouthful of his coffee.   
“Might be a good idea.” He told him.   
“Sir Mr Banner says he was already on his way back and should be arriving this afternoon,” Jarvis tells him,   
“Thanks, Jarvis.” Tony says, as he claps his hands together “Right how about go for a shower, Steve will go and get you some clothes as you came here in your Spiderman gear.” Peter nodded and ran his hands through his hair …shower sounds good…he thinks as he stands up and heads towards the bathroom. 

Once Peter was out of earshot Tony looked back at the blonde “We have to keep Wade away from him!” He growled out, Cap went to open his mouth but the dark haired man continued to talk. “God knows what shit he is putting into that boy’s head, seriously he is not good with people.” He ranted “I’m going to talk to him, maybe knock some shit into him…”   
“Tony give it up, Wade isn’t going to corrupt Peter, that kid has no bad bone in his body.” He tells him. “I can hardly see him dropping his friendly neighbourhood spider thing to join Deadpool and his band of crazy.” There was a deep sigh from Tony as the man sat on the stool and hung his head.   
“I still want to knock some shit into him.”  
“The next time he breaks in and try on all our costumes and draws on the walls you can shoot him.”   
“I will hold you to that Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this whole other idea in my head turning into PWP, but I wasn't sure how that would work.... so I this instead.


End file.
